


Green with envy

by Fawkespryde



Series: Moments to cherish [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Boys in dresses, Collars, Foursome, Love sex and sleepy cuddles, M/M, Polyamory, Safe and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: Bed was standing in the shared bathroom, the door locked to keep the rest of his gremlin housemates out while he contemplated the situation he had found himself in. He was starting to regret ever taking part in Buck's silly little bet.He should have said no or at least asked what the punishment for the loser was going to be. Now here he was, standing in front of the mirror, holding a bag full of some article of clothing that he was too nervous to even look at.It must be something embarrassing since Criken had shoved it at him all to happily with a little smirk and a 'your turn!'.





	Green with envy

 

***

 

“No, I’m not coming out.”

“Come on out Bed, you lost the bet fair and square.” Criken knocked on the bathroom door again with gleeful tears in his eyes. He waited a heartbeat before pressing his ear up against the door. Inside he could hear Bed grumbling to himself and pacing. “There’s no talking your way out of it this time.”

“This is the last time I join Buck in on his bets.” Bed called back, crinkling wrapping paper in his hands. The pacing stopped and from the strain in his voice, he was having a difficult time. “I swear you got a size too small on purpose.”

Tomato walked up behind Criken and rested his weight on one of his shoulders. He crossed his legs by the ankle and leaned in with a smirk on his face. “No, that was the biggest size they had. Trust me, I double checked when Criken ordered it cause I don’t trust his restraint either.”

“It’s too small. I can’t wear this. Oh god, I think I just popped a button..” Bed complained with a low huff. He turned on the sink to muffle his complaints but Criken and Tomato could still hear him making upset noises under his breath. He was still shuffling around as he continued to try and squeeze into what had been bought for him. “Never mind, false alarm. But seriously.. This isn’t going to happen.”

“Hey, is he still getting dressed in there?” Buck’s voice called out from down the stairs. He was in their shared living room and didn’t sound like he was going to be moving any time soon. His voice was followed up with the squeaking of springs as he was undoubtedly hopping up and down on the couch.

Criken sighed and rubbed at his brow before yelling back. “Yeah, he’s claimed the bathroom and won’t come out and show us the goods like he promised.”

“Excuse me.. It’s not my fault that this is the only room in the house that locks.” Bed snarked back. “I know this ’s the only room that will keep you nasty gremlins out while I get changed.”

Tomato took Criken’s place and knocked on the door, more urgently. “Yeah but you’ve been in there for over an hour and I am not pissing in the sink because you decided to set up camp in there instead of your bedroom.”

There was a brief pause and a crinkle of wrapping paper before Bed let out a long, drawn out sigh. The door handle jiggled as it was unlocked but not opened. “Ok, fine. I’m coming out.. I guess. I still don't believe this is a large but okay.”

Criken and Tomato took a full step back to make room for their friend who opened the bathroom door and shuffled out wearing a disapproving look. Bed stood in the middle of the hallway and wasn’t happy in the least about the situation he had gotten himself into. His arms were crossed and his eyes were narrowed. Bed's glare would have been imposing any other day but it lost all impact this time due to the cute outfit he was wearing. “Well?”

Tomato’s eyebrows shot to his hairline and Criken rose a hand to his chin, humming in contemplation. They both were speechless at the sight of Bed in the cute little schoolgirl outfit they had bought him. It was well worth the expedited delivery fee Criken paid to get it to them on time.

The outfit was a white blouse that was short sleeved with a tie that matched the same colour as the skirt and knee high stockings. The green pleated kilt barely covered his thighs at all and left very little to the imagination. From top to bottom, the entire ensemble was a dark forest green, a colour that Tomato had insisted would look good on Bed. It seemed his earlier assumption was correct. It brought out his eyes wonderfully.

“I told you, this isn’t a large. It can’t be.” True to his complaints, the skirt looked awfully short and Bed’s briefs could be seen sticking out from the bottom. He followed Tomato’s gaze and he flushed as he realized where he was looking. One hand continued to smooth down the blouse while the other tried to tug the material down to cover himself up but the further down he pulled, the more of his hips he exposed. It was a lose-lose situation for him and he was slowly realizing that.

“You know what. That’s actually a good look on you.” Criken grinned, holding his hands out in front of his face in a ‘framing’ gesture. He looked as if he were sizing up Bed’s pose for a framed photo. At the glare he got, he held his hands up in mock surrender. “No need to get mad. I’m just paying you a compliment.”

Tomato shook his head at Criken’s words with a smile and glanced around as if looking for something. He didn’t seem to find it and after patting his pockets down, he snapped his fingers to get his friends attention. “Criken, I think it’s missing something. Don’t you?”

“What?” Criken gave him a look before realization hit him and he laughed to himself. He playfully slapped himself on the forehead before shooting Tomato finger guns. “Oh yeah, that’s right. I almost forgot about that. Let me go get it.”

Bed sputtered at that for a moment before collecting himself again. “Forgot what? What did he forget? Serious, I know I said I’d wear this if we lost the bet but that was all. I didn’t promise anything else.” He didn’t like that cocky smirk that Tomato was giving him and narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest again. “Tomato…”

Criken was practically skipping as he made his way down the stairs into the living room. The box that they had ordered was sitting opened on the table and a curious Buck was leaned over it, digging in and pulling out pieces of wrapping paper. He was humming to himself as he played with the different coloured paper and hadn’t noticed when Criken took a quiet step behind him and rested his hand on his shoulders.

“What are you doing?!”

“Fuck, Criken.. You scared the shit out of me.” Buck looked like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar and he grabbed at the front of his skirt in a nervous gesture. His eyes went from absolutely terrified to relief as he realized it was Criken that had snuck up on him. Buck let out a breath and released his tight hold on the frilly fabric of his dress. He smoothed his hands over it to try and clear away the wrinkles. “Tomato was right. We really need to put a bell on you.”

“Go ahead, I might like it.” Criken teased and gave the curly haired man an appraising look, taking in his appearance with a long sultry gaze. He couldn’t look away at the cute little dress they had managed to talk Buck into wearing. He was dressed in a red and white cafe outfit, something that you would see on a anime. It came complete with thigh high socks and a white frilly apron. The entire look was complete with a little lacy bow clipped in his hair.   
  
Criken gave him another once over before he leaned over Buck’s shoulder. “What are you looking for anyways?”

“I was just hoping there was bubble wrap.” Buck pouted and bounced on his heels impatiently. “You know I love rolling over that stuff with my office chair.”

“Well, there’s no bubble wrap I’m afraid. The only thing in there were the two outfits we ordered and these.” He reached past Buck and into the box. His hand shuffled around under the wrapping paper before his fingers touched something hard covered in plastic. Criken pulled it out and held it up to Buck’s face with a smile. “What do you think?”

“It’s green.” Buck state obviously and took the small clear plastic wrapping in his hands. “I’m wearing red.” He tilted his head to the side in a quizzical gesture, not understanding why Criken had gotten it.

Criken took the initiative and returned to exploring the box, pulling out another one. An exact replica to the one Buck was holding but it was red. “Yes, we got one for both of you.”

“Oh, so the green one is for Bed. Nice but… how do I put it on?” Buck asked innocently, watching as Criken tore the plastic covering away. He fiddled with his hair ribbon more and his face going beet red as Criken opened the back of the collar with a release of the metal snap. “O-Oh.. That’s how.”

Criken came around from behind him and stood next to him, stroking under Buck’s chin to tilt his head up. He brought the collar up to his throat so the heart shaped metal was at the front and closed it, trailing his fingers along the leathery material with a proud smile. “Look at you. You look absolutely gorgeous.”

“It looks okay? Cause I saw the other one and was like ‘what is Criken thinking?’ Red and green? I’m not going to wear that. That will clash with my dress.” Buck rambled with a smile and hopped up onto his feet. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet and adjusted one of the socks he was wearing, pulling it up with a snap. He was in the middle of tugging up the other sock when Criken stepped into his vision.

“Tomato was right. The collar really completes the look.” Criken looked him up and down with dark eyes. He extended a hand out like a dancer looking for a partner and made a polite inclination of his head. “Mind giving me a little twirl?”

Buck looked up at him and took the offered hand, allowing himself to be pulled towards Criken with a giggle. The frilly dress twirled with him at the motion and fanned out before settling once he was pressed to Criken’s chest. He was much shorter that the other man but he fit perfectly under his chin and the two of them swayed to music that only they could hear. Their feet bumped a few time before they found a matching pace that they fell into easily.

Criken nuzzled against Buck’s throat and pressed a kiss to the collar, sighing against the warm skin there. “You look much better in a dress than you have any right to, I swear.” He curled his arms around the scant waist before him and pulled Buck till they were fully pressed together, feeling hands go from his shoulders to his hair.

“You say that but I think you’re just jealous that I wear it better than you.” Buck teased, their foreheads resting against each other. Their noses bumped and Criken’s face scrunched up in quiet laughter. There was brief moment of amusement that was shared between the two of them and Buck kissed him in apology. “You know it’s true. These hips don’t lie.”

Criken’s lips parted in a cheeky grin and he gave Buck’s waist a little squeeze. “What hips? You’re as flat as a board.” At Buck’s offended gasp, he leaned back in and kiss him to silence his argument before it started.

They held each other and continued to rotate slowly as they kissed. The world had become just the two of them for the longest time and they could have stayed there forever had there not been a loud thud from the floor above them. Buck and Criken parted and gave each other a long look.

“Sounds like they’ve already started without us.” Criken sighed as the moment was gone but he was still hesitant to loosen his grip on the other. “Either that or they’re killing each other.”

Buck laughed happily and pulled back from Criken, kissing away the disappointed look on his face. “Knowing the two of them.. Both of those are actually plausible.”

“Ok, they better not be breaking any of my stuff..” There was a loud crash and Criken almost bolted over the table like a gazelle, making a frustrated noise as he moved. “Come on, we better separate them before they put a hole in the drywall again.”

“I’ll be up in a minute.”

Buck followed after him after snatching the green collar off the table but in a more measured pace. He wasn’t in a rush even as he heard Criken shout something in one of the bedrooms before there was another slam and silence. That was a little worrying but not enough to get Buck to pick up his pace.

His hands gripped at the edges of the frilled skirt so he wouldn’t trip and he took the steps up. He was humming a happy tune to himself as he walked up and he got to the top of the steps. Judging from the sounds he was hearing, the other three were currently in Tomato’s room.

He skipped along with every step and pushed open the redheads bedroom door, taking in the scene before him with a mixture of arousal and amusement. He was torn between making his presence known to the three of them sprawled across the bed and just standing there to enjoy the view before him.

Tomato was seated on the edge of the bed facing towards the door but he was too preoccupied with Bed sitting on his lap to see Buck standing there. He didn’t even look up at the sound of the door gently banging off the wall. He was holding his dressed up friend close to his chest, Bed’s back pressed firmly against him.

Bed's head was tilted back and his eyes were shut as Tomato was sucking red marks down the length of his exposed neck. The pale skin was a mess of teeth marks both old and new. Each nip against his throat drew needy noises from him and he continued to squirm desperately against Tomato. Bed craned his head back at his touch and huffed with eyes shut. “Fuck.. T-Tomato..”

Swallowing heavily at the sight before him, Buck couldn’t tear his eyes away from all three of them. Bed was red faced and panting heavily as Tomato splayed long fingers over his thighs. The redheads grip was the only thing keeping his legs spread for Criken who was on his knees before the two of them, looking as though he were in prayer.

Criken’s glasses were askew on his face and one of his hands had curled around Bed’s ankle to keep the trembling leg still. He licked a long strip up his inner thigh and at Bed’s welcoming moan, hooked his thumbs into the elastic of his briefs and inched them down. His head quickly disappeared under the pleated skirt and from the blissed expression on Bed’s face, he had found his mark.

“Holy fuck..” Buck barely managed out between a whine. His legs felt like jelly and he had to brace himself against the wall to stop himself from sliding down onto the floor. He swallowed heavily as Tomato looked up from the crook of Bed’s neck.

Their eyes met and Tomato gave the reddened skin there one last bite, drawing a simultaneous moan from both Buck and Bed.

“Fuck.. fuck… fuck... Not fair, I have to get in the middle of that like.. right now.” Buck murmured, feeling hot under the collar. He wobbled again and looked up through dark curls with dilated pupils. His cheeks were flushed as red as his dress.

Tomato grinned and tilted his head, releasing Bed to curl a finger in Buck’s direction. “Don’t worry, there’s plenty for you.” He made a ‘come hither’ gesture and his smirk grew more as Buck approached him obediently.

Criken pulled back with a half glazed look, licking his lips. His glasses were tilted on his face and he shuffled backwards on his knees to make room for Buck. He was only in his boxers and looked underdressed compared to the other two on the bed. He shifted over to remove his glasses and set them on Tomato’s desk before crawling back over to the bed.

Buck came close to the two sitting on the bed and turned red as he tried to figure out where to join in. He was in the middle of contemplating when a happy noise caught his attention. Bed was looking right him now with a lazy smile and he reached out with both hands in a welcoming gesture. Buck perked up at that and moved onto his lap. His legs bracketed both Bed’s and Tomato’s as he plopped down and squirmed till he was comfortable.

Bed reached forward and pulled Buck into a kiss. They grasped desperate at each others clothing, hips stuttering and grinding in need. Bed’s hands snuck under Buck’s frilled skirt to inch slender fingers under his boxers, tugging them off and throwing them across the room.

With a tiny little mewl, Buck pulled back from the kiss and panted. “This is yours.” He murmured against Bed’s lip and he opened his hand to reveal the beautiful green collar. He saw the other’s eyes light up and Bed took a deep breath, humming happily.

Bed kissed the top of his nose before leaning back and craning his head to the side. He gave Buck better access to his love bitten neck. “Will you put it on me?”

With red cheeks, Buck nodded and did so. He closed the little snap at the back and let out a shaky breath at the sight before him. His hands stayed at the others throat, still tracing over the leather with pupils blown wide. “Wow…”

“Does it look good?” Bed asked, despite already knowing the answer. He grinned and leaned into the kiss that Tomato pressed just below his ear. His gaze shifted over to glance at Criken who returned to the bed with a bottle of lube. A smile curled on his lips and he reached forward to offer his hand to him.

Criken and Tomato both hummed their approval at the same time much to Buck’s amusement and he leaned forward, squeaking out as Bed gave his butt a squeeze. He hadn’t expected that move and looked up, getting an apologetic kiss to his brow in response.

“Sorry Buck.” Bed murmured, other hand still extended outwards. Criken came closer and gently took it in his. He pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist before clicking open the bottle. With a flick he poured a generous amount onto Bed’s hand and smirked, closing the lid again and climbing onto the covers to sit next to Tomato.

Buck looked at Bed with a confused expression and tilted his head to the side like a puppy. “What do you mean?”

“I know this isn’t your favourite part.” Bed offered with a smile, his lubed up hand journeying to meet with his other under the frilled skirt. Together they gently parted Buck and soothed the cool liquid over warm flesh.

Buck yelped out predictably and he flinched, almost headbutting Bed in the process. Luckily he tilted his head back before they impacted but there was a groan from behind, indicating that Bed may have hit someone else. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry. You okay Tomato?”

There was a long grumble before Tomato raised his voice with an exaggerated growl. “Never better Buck. Everything is fine.”

“You’re such a big baby.” Criken cooed at his words and there was a shifting on the bed as he climbed over to curl next to the redhead.

Buck leaned to the side to see his friend kissing Tomato senseless before pushing the redhead onto his back. Criken clambered over and position himself over his hips, unzipping Tomato's pants and pulling him free from his underwear. There was a moment of acknowledgement shared between them before he took Tomato completely in his mouth. His eyes diverted and he caught Buck’s gaze.

With a grin, Criken made a big slow of licking from base to tip like a lollipop. He didn’t break eye contact for the longest time before a hand tangling in his hair and forced him to focus on the task at hand. Tomato’s fingers threaded through his locks and gave him a tug, drawing a muffled moan.

Criken swallowed heavily around Tomato again and looked up, drool at the corners of his mouth from how sloppy he was being. Buck heard the redhead pant praises under his breath at how good Criken was being and he beamed at the sight of the two of them getting along so well.

It was times like these that reminded him of how lucky he was. Here he was surrounded by people that he cherished more than anything, knowing that without a doubt, they felt the same way about him. He was content and felt safe in Bed’s arms, even if the feeling of being stretched was a strange one that he’d probably never get used to.

“Are you okay Buck?” Bed asked him and looked into his eyes with such affection that almost had his heart melting at the sight. He must had seen the shift of emotions on his fact and jumped to conclusions, mistaking his distant look as stress. Bed's brow was creased in worry. His hands had pulled back in an instant and they gently drew soothing circles into his hips. The lube soaked the dress at the movement and Bed gave an apologetic look.

Buck felt like tearing up and nodded with a sniffle, leaning forward to kiss him gently. He pulled back and brought a hand up to wipe away a single tear that he hadn’t realised was there. “Yeah, I’m good.. No. I’m great.”

Tomato and Criken both parted at the sound of his quiet voice and shifted over the covers to sit on either side of Buck.

“Buck, are you sure?” Criken cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was flustered as he took both of Buck’s hands in his own and brought them up to his lips to kiss the tips of his fingers. He had a expression of pure love, his gaze burning warmth into Buck’s heart at the sight.

Tomato leaned forward and rested his chin on Buck’s shoulder, a warm presence that brought heat to his cheeks. There was sweat at the redhead’s brow and he was looking up at him with that little smile, that subtle upturn of his lips saying more than any words.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I’m just so happy.” Buck laughed despite how silly it was to say out loud and watched the relief appear on everyone else faces. “I mean, how many people get to say they found the most amazing people in the world and get to wake up next to them every day.”

He glanced away with burning ears, feeling shy all of a sudden. “I’m sorry. I’m being all squishy and emotional again.”

The other three glanced back and forth and exchanged looks, seemingly having an entire conversation without having to say a word. Finally, Criken broke the silence with his hands extended in invitation.

“There’s nothing wrong with being a little squishy sometimes.” He felt Buck take his hand and he pulled him over towards his chest, tucking him under his chin. Criken’s body was long and craned over him protectively, hands gently parting his thighs till they were pressed impossibly close together. “Honestly, I think we could all use a little bit of squish to remind us of how lucky we are.”

Criken kissed just below his ear in that ticklish spot that he knew existed and grinned at the squirm he received. His laughter was light and good natured as he flopped backward onto the bed. He looked up at Buck who was now seated on his lap and continued to trail hands up and down his sides in a grounding gesture.

“I know. I still can’t believe how lucky I am though.” Buck murmured, hips already moving down needily. His cheeks burned bright red as long fingers lifted the back of his frilly skirt up. Criken gently reached up and hooked a finger into the collar to pull him down into a kiss.

“Me neither.” Criken hummed against his lips. His eyes fluttered shut and they kissed again, warm and chaste. He swallowed heavily and after a moment, looked up through dark lashes. Words tumbled from his reddened lips. “Can.. Can I show you just how much you mean to me?”

Buck didn’t even need a moment to think and nodded. He could feel how hard Criken was beneath him and his hand made the journey below his hips to find the edges of his underwear. It was the only thing between the two of them and the slickness from the lube was making the feeling of fabric uncomfortable. He felt Criken guide his hands along and together the two managed to shimmy the material down with minimal struggling.

“You remember the colours right?” Criken asked with an incline of his head once his boxers were gone and he was now in the nude. He had retrieved the bottle of lube again and was lathering it over himself. At the nod he received, Criken smiled and hummed. “Can I get a colour?”

“Green.” Buck leaned forward and arched his spine to give the other more room to work. He felt hands part him again and a moan tumbled out before he could catch it. Not that he needed to worry about being quiet anymore. The great thing about living in a house was that he had no upstairs neighbours to complain about him being noisy.

His spine arched up like a bow as two fingers scissors deep within him. They curled deep into his body and expertly stretched him till he was a heaving mess. Buck couldn’t recall when he closed his eyes but he knew that Criken had found that sensitive spot within him when suddenly he was staring at the wall behind him upside down.

He wailed deep and needy, hips stuttering and pressing against the warm lap beneath him. Buck tried to focus and realized after a moment of staring that he had bend backward far enough that if Criken’s other forearm hadn’t been around him, he would have fallen off the bed. That wouldn't have been fun.

“Damn Buck, don’t go hurting yourself on me.” Criken panted, pulling Buck back till he was sitting upright again. His hand slid free from between his legs with a wet noise and he grabbed ahold of his hips to help guide him closer. “Ready baby?”

Buck nodded and glanced down, watching with an affixed expression as their bodies became one. The breach was slow but thankfully it was also a smooth transition that had Buck keening deep in his throat. The stretch felt awkward but the advance prep had made sure that was the worst of it. Just a little discomfort, no pain.

“Fuck you Tomato. If you don’t move, I’ll cut you-”

Those words filled Buck’s head and pulled him from the warm fuzzy state that his mind was trying to slide into. He lazily opened an eye and looked over to see Bed and Tomato fussing back and forth like an old married couple. They were going at it hot and heavily right next to him and Criken but not without teasing the other.

Bed was laid back with his legs wrapped around Tomato’s waist. His fingers clawed at the blankets above his head desperately, complaints barely dying on his tongue as Tomato lowered his weight down onto him. “So damn slow…”

“God, your such an impatient bitch. You know that?” Tomato growled back, grinning despite his irritated tone. His face was as red as his hair and his fingers were digging deep into Bed’s hips. They would definitely leave bruises and undoubtedly, the both of them would be a mess by the end of the night. But it was a well known fact that Bed liked it rough and Tomato seemed to be the one capable of dishing out as much as he could take. “You’re not going to be walking anywhere when I’m done with you.”

Bed’s hips rolled with every thrust and he snarked back with a shaky grin. “G-Good. Fucking carry me everywhere then.” His face was burning red and there was sweat at his brow. His cocky expression changed almost instantly as Tomato picked up the pace with a snap of his hips.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.”

Tomato growled and that tone only seemed to awaken something in Buck. He’d never get used to hearing that deep baritone in bed. It did things to him and it made streaming with the man difficult at times. It's hard to focus on playing a game when that growl had him hard in an instant.

Criken lifted his hips and Buck was pulled back to the situation at hand with a shuddering breath. His body trembled as the sights and sounds all around him and they drew him closer and closer to the brink. Being surrounded by the three people that he loved made it almost too easy for him to reach rapture.

His face was flushed and he closed his eyes, taking in the sounds of Criken beneath him, quietly praising him as though he were a deity and his body was his alter. He was grounded by the warm hands at his sides, fingers smoothing over his hips in apology for the bruises that would inevitably take shape there tomorrow. Criken was always fluctuating between rough and gently with him, always riling him and leaving him writhing whenever they were together. It was a delicious mixture of longing that always had him aching for more every time they parted.

Beside him he could hear Bed, his teasing retorts replaced by broken vowels that tumbled from his lips in desperation. The bedframe was making a racket as him and Tomato moved against each other like the crashing of waves. The two of them always seemed to be waging a war between themselves but Buck and Criken could balance out that deviousness with their own wickedness and it showed whenever they were split into duos for date night.

There was warmth against his palm and Buck didn’t need to open his eyes to know that Bed had interlocked their fingers. Even in his debauched state, Bed never forgot about him. That fact always filled his heart to the brim with love. Knowing that even in the darkest of times, there would be a guiding light to hold onto and cherish always brought a smile to his face.

Buck smiled at that and took a deep breath. All around him, all he could smell was Tomato. The bed, the pillow, the sheets. It wasn't just because they were in his room that he could smell him. No, the redhead was always present around him, from the taste of salt on his skin to the shirts he stole when he thought he wasn’t looking. It was hard to explain what it was about Tomato but that scent that surrounded him could only be described distinctly as Tomato. It smelled like home. It reminded him that there was safety in the form of a disgruntled man that had more love in his heart than he’d like to admit.

“Fuck baby.. I'm so close.” Criken murmured, eyes half lidded and pupils blown wide. His breath was coming out in heavy pants as he continued to bounce Buck on his lap.

Bed tilted his head to the side to give a weak nod at Buck. He squeezed their joined hand. “Me too..”

Tomato, unlike the others, couldn’t speak and just growled out in indication that he was close as well. That sound was the final nail in the coffin and the pleasure rolled over Buck in waves. The tide coming in and eroding away till he was a trembling mess. He was riding out his orgasm just as Criken peeked and pulled him downwards so he could pant hotly into the meat of his shoulder.

Beside them, Bed had let out a long whine that was smothered by a bruising kiss from Tomato. They continued to drive against each other for several heavy seconds and the sound of skin hitting skin hit it’s peak as Tomato and Bed finally reached their ends as well. The brunette’s skirt had a wet stain slowly spreading down the front and there was a flood of warmth that seeped from between his legs as Tomato pulled back.

Buck gazed over at the redhead tiredly and let out a laugh at the content expression on his face. He looked like a well sated cat, all to ready to curl up and nap now. Their eyes met and Buck reached for him with his other hand before a weak squeak let him. Criken lifted him up and he felt stickiness leak down his thighs and ruin his stockings. With a weak huff, he managed to roll over so he was laying out next to him.

Criken was on his left and Bed was on his right and past him was Tomato.

“We should get cleaned up..” Criken managed to get out between tired pants. His words were met with equally tired snickers from Bed.

Bed curled around Buck and the two moved close to cuddle into each other. The stickiness was icky but no one was eager to get up and make the journey to their shared bathroom. “Unless you plan on carrying me, I have no intention of moving anywhere.”

“Amen to that.” Tomato threw over Bed’s shoulder, an arm curling around his waist as he moved closer. He made sure at least one leg were tangled in Buck’s and his hands were touching Criken before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Criken grumbled under his breath about being disgusting in the morning but he couldn’t go anywhere now that Tomato had a grip on him so he took his place behind Buck and wrapped his long limbs around him protectively.

“Night Buck.”

“Nighy nightt..”

“-ight Bed.”

“Hmm sleep well..”

“Tomato~”

“G’night Criken.”

“Night Tomato.”  
“Night night.”

“G’night.”

“......”

“Night.”

“For fucks sake everyone, just go to bed!” Tomato grumbled finally and after a few giggles from the other three, they finally all settled in and went to sleep.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Anything nsfw that includes more than two people usually takes forever for me to finish. Let's be honest here, I'm supposed to keep track of four sets of limbs at all times. And Criken's arms are like daddy long legs so they technically count as one and a half.


End file.
